fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ectoplasmic Estate
Ectoplasmic Estate is the third level of Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntopolis, missing 3 Jiggies on its Puzzle and requiring 11 to be activated. The entrance is a large mansion atop a rather spooky hill which requires Fire Eggs to be reached. A third path from the Main Square leads up a hill just opposite of Spiral Mountain; the winding path which climbs the hill leads to an eventual locked gate which would normally be impassible, if not for the fact that a can of oil sits next to it and can be detonated with Fire eggs. Points of Interest Puzzle The Puzzle for Ectoplasmic Estate may be found in the sewers underneath Main Street. Layout The estate is not all that large, and in fact would accomodate people of Banjo's and Kazooie's size. The foyer has two staircases up either wall, which then turn inward and converge towards the middle and lead to the second floor from there; primarily Bedrooms are located up there, but one area also leads to a rather large room containing a large Spider Web. Nimbo Limbo's Yurt can also be found on the second floor, taking up an entire room. The first floor has a diverging path, with three possible directions, to each side and straight through a middle door. The middle door leads directly into a T-shaped hallway. Either of the side doors leads to either the Parlor and Dining Hall, the latter of which connects to a Kitchen, and both of which will lead into the ends of the T-shaped hallway. To the left and right of the long stretch of the hallway can be found a Living Room and a Ballroom, and the end opens up into the Backyard. From the Backyard, it is possible to enter the Cellar through a wodden door which must first be opened. The basement contains a Rec Room and Weight Room, as well as access doors to the Boiler Room and the Nightmare Hall; the Nightmare Hall is full of angry ghosts that will harm the duo if they try to pass through without the Wonderwing or as a Ghost Bear. Locations *Level Entrance **Foyer *First Floor **Living Area **Dining Hall **Backyard *Second Floor **Spider's Web **Bedrooms **Nimbo Limbo's Yurt *Cellar **Boiler Room **Nightmare Hall **Forgotten Tunnel Magic *There are 4 Warp Pads in this level **At the Front Door **In the Kitchen **Outside the Hedge Maze **Inside the Forgotten Tunnel *The first Mumbo Pad requires 2 Mumbo Tokens to wrench open the doors to the Basement *The second Mumbo Pad uses 3 Mumbo Tokens to free the Phantom Five from captivity within the Ballroom *Using 2 Glowbos will allow the player to transform into a Ghost Bear Abilities Learned *Ice Egg - Inside the Refrigerator (30 Notes) *Wonderwing - Just before the Nightmare Hall (65 Notes) *Split Up - Near the Cellar staircase (40 Notes) Collectibles Notes *5 Notes can be found on each staircase in the foyer, for a total of 20 *30 Notes are found strewn across the First Floor's hallways *Each of the 10 tombstones has a Note in front of it, for a total of 10 *There are 15 Notes scattered across the numerous Bedrooms *10 more Notes can be found in the weight room *Another 5 Notes are found circling the boiler *The last 10 Notes are found in a straight line through the Nightmare Hall Jiggies #Destroy all 5 golden tombstones #Navigate the Hedge Maze without waking Napper #On top of the mansion's chimney #Sneak across the Spider's Web #Return the 5 Moonrocks to Pawno #Play tag with the Phantom Five in the Ballroom #Cool down the Boiler #Inside a raised alcove in the Nightmare Hall #Collect all 4 Jinjos #Defeat the Zombros Jinjos #At one end of the roof's ridge #Standing on a chair in the Parlor #Covered in webbing on the Spider's Web #Inside the Boiler Room Mumbo Tokens #At the top of the foyer staircase #On top of Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #Found in the weight room in the Basement #Partway across the Spider's Web #In the Nightmare Hall Glowbos #Hopping around in the Basement #Hopping on a bed in the last Bedroom #Leaping across the Nightmare Hall Empty Honeycombs #Underneath a pile of rocks in the Basement #Behind Nimbo Limbo's Yurt #On top of a dresser in one of the Bedrooms Category:Levels